Soul Eater: Origins
by SailorEquius
Summary: Back before the DWMA was built, before Arachne created human weapons, Lord Death was created. He founded and led the Eight Warlords in an all out war against the witches. The winners would rule the world. The losers would find themselves hiding and running while wreaking as much havoc as possible. These were the Grim Times.
1. Prologue

**(**I obviously do not own Soul Eater, I'm just a fan writing a fan-fic**)**

**Soul Eater: Origins**

_Prologue_

Madness. It exists within every living thing. From the beginning of time until the end, it will endure. This is simply an unchangeable fact of life, even for myself, the so called "God" of this world. Some have more madness than others, and some are more susceptible to it than others.

There are five causes of Madness; Fear, Order, Power, Knowledge, and Anger. All things are driven, on a basic level, by some combination of these. However, all things are also given ways to fight off the Madness that accompanies these drives.

I am, as I stated previously, considered the God of this world. The people believe that, because I am more powerful and wiser than they are, I must be a God. That is far from the truth, however, to maintain peace in this world, I shall rule selflessly as such.

And peace was preserved. There were disputes and the like, but generally the world got along with itself. Witches, werewolves, and humans alike. But peace, as with all things, is very much a finite state.

The witches' destructive instincts took over and plunged the world into war and chaos. They attacked the humans, who outnumbered them, but were significantly weaker. I fought on the side of the humans, however the werewolves sided with the witches. This did not bode well for us. For, although we still outnumbered them ten to one, humans cannot use magic, while witches and werewolves can. And, to make matters worse, I am the only being that can kill werewolves, and it is no easy task.

After centuries of bloodshed, the war had, for the most part, ended. The witches' forces had been depleted to 1/100th of their original size, and only a few scattered werewolves remained. The humans suffered great losses as well, leaving only 1/10th of their population alive.

I was drained. My body and soul were nearing their limits. However, the world was far from ready to be without a God. I needed to raise a new God for these people to worship. One who would be selfless and powerful. One who could keep up the newly established peace once more, and usher in a new era. The people need a hero who will protect them. One who can unite them once more.

And so I searched. I searched the world over for one who could be such a God. I found none suited for the role. The powerful were selfish, the selfless could not unite the people, and those who could unite them were weak. There was but one option left open to me. I would need to create this new God from my own soul.

I had never done such a thing before, but it was something I knew how to do. Unfortunately, even my knowledge was not infinite at the time. I knew not of the causes of Madness, only that Madness existed. And so, in order to create my new God, I removed my Fear, Anger, Power, Knowledge, and Order, and imbued them into an orphaned child. That child would grow to become known throughout the world. He would be feared and respected and loved. And he would close the curtains on my reign, and begin the next act in the play that is the world you reside in.

Thusly, I created your Lord Death.


	2. Lord Death Saga: Chapter 1

_**Part I**_

_**Lord Death Saga**_

_The First of the Nine_

**Chapter One**

I am Lord Death. My purpose is simple. I am to bring order to the world of man. I am to lead them as a benevolent god. As such, I must be as close to perfection as possible. Being perfect and free from the madness within the universe is entirely impossible. However, I have a plan to lessen my madness whilst also increasing my power and influence.

I retained only one technique from my creator and originator. The ability to remove madness from my own soul. I also retained the memory of the attempts to be completely free from madness failing. I would have to separate the madness from myself while still keeping some within me.

However,


End file.
